


Blackouts and Tattoos

by Dazonia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blackouts, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Tattoos, They Almost Fuck In a Gas Station Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazonia/pseuds/Dazonia
Summary: Never drink with your friends. It will involve blackouts and adult situations in gas stations.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Blackouts and Tattoos

Nagito Komaeda woke up with a pain in his back.

His boyfriend was snoring beside him, with messy hair and no pants. For some reason Hajime still had his tie loosely around his neck, but the pair of jeans had disappeared.

While staring at him, the pain in Nagito's back was still burning him, and he loudly groaned in pain.

Despite being a rather heavy sleeper someday's, Hajime stirred at that. He stayed still for a few moments before opening his eyes. He yawned before looking over to Nagito.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you. What a horrible thing, expected from trash like me-"

Hajime grabbed the white haired boy's hand and gave it a squeeze, while sitting up against the headboard. Nagito shut his mouth and murmured out an apology. 

"I heard you groaning, what's wrong?"

"I just have back pain for some reason. Do you remember me doing anything to hurt it last night?"

Hajime shrugged, and used his free hand to run the tiredness out of his eyes. "I don't remember anything from last night."

Nagito sighed. "Neither do I. How much did we drink last night?"

"I don't want to know," Hajime brushed a hand through his messy brown hair. "What happened to your neck?" "Huh?" Hajime traced the bite marks on his boyfriends neck. "You have a shit ton of hickeys. Did we have sex last night?" Nagito shook his head. "I don't think so. Maybe we just made out." "Yeah probably. Do you want me to look at your back?"

"If you can, please do. It feels like a weird sunburn."

Nagito turned himself onto his stomach with some help from Hajime, and sighed as the pressure was removed from his back, and let himself melt into the mattress.

He felt Hajime cautiously lift up his shirt, and was grateful for his boyfriend being so gentle. Nagito would understand if he decided to be rough, but he knew Hajime was just too kind to him.

His boyfriend gasped after staring up his back for a moment. Nagito was confused, was he stabbed, shot? Burned? But then Hajime started laughing.

"What's going on?"

"Uhm, I'll need to take a picture and show you." Hajime said as he giggled and grabbed his phone.

Nagito sat up and leaned himself against Hajime, trying to look at the phone. Hajime turned the screen to him, and was cackling.

Nagito took the phone and gasped. On his pale skin, was a bright tattoo of a lion.

Silently, Nagito gave the phone back to Hajime, who had calmed down began letting Nagito's messy hair.

"Well, maybe the despair of me getting a permanent tattoo drunk will give us the hope of something, like finding your pants."

"Huh?" Hajime raised an eyebrow and looked down at his stripped boxers. "Oh shit."

The two looked at each other, both wondering what they did last night. 

The two decided to walk into their living room to get Nagito ice. Hajime got an ice pack from the freezer, still pantless.

Nagito let out a sigh of relief at the cold and thanked Hajime for handing it to him.

"So, what do we do know?" Hajime asked.

"First, did you have anything important in your Jean pockets?"

Hajime looked alarmed for a second before calming. "No, I put everything in jacket."

"And do still have that?"

Hajime exited their kitchen to go check the coat rack, when he stopped at the couch. 

"Uhh, Chiaki?"

Nagito stood up and made his way to the other room. There was Chiaki, asleep on their couch with her Nintendo Switch on her face. 

Hajime put his hand his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake. She stopped snoring and stretched out her arms.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Maybe removing the Switch from your face will help." Hajime suggested. This was not the first time she had fallen asleep underneath a console.

Chiaki removed the game from her eyes and set it besides her. She blinked to adjust her eyes, then smiled politely.

"Oh hi, Hajime and Nagito. How are you guys?"

"Hungover and confused." Hajime sighed. "Do you remember Nagito getting a tattoo or me losing my pants?"

Chiaki blinked and suddenly looked much more awake. She sat up and put the Switch in her lap.

"I mean, I remember a little. But neither of those things."

Hajime sighed. Nagito laughed to himself. "Oh, what horrible luck. This much be my fault."

Hajime turned to face Nagito. He grabbed both of Nagito's hands, causing him to look up from the floor.

"None of this is your fault. Just because you're a lightweight and I probably had too much to drink, doesn't mean you should be blamed. We were having a night out with friends and let loose. So stop shitting all over yourself or I'll have a fucking seizure."

Nagito wrapped his free arm around Hajime, who hugged back while avoiding the ice pack.

Chiaki awed, and brought the two back to the fact they were not alone.

"Actually, Ibuki recorded everything last night, I think. We should ask her."

Hajime groaned. "We have to drive over to her house?"

Chiaki shook her head. "No. I remember last night Ibuki and I slept here for some reason. So she's probably still in your apartment. Remember where she was the last time she got drunk?"

Nagito remembered first, and ran off towards the bathroom followed by the other two. He opened the door to find Ibuki sleeping in the bathtub.

Startled by the noise, she immediately shot up. "Huh?"

"Ibuki, so you remember what happened last night?" Hajime asked.

"Kinda. Ibuki recorded everything, so please watch while I go back to Wuzzlesland." Ibuki dug her phone out of her pocket, handed it to Hajime, and drew back the shower curtain.

The three decided to let her rest in the tub, and returned to the couch to watch the long video.

Nagito sat himself on top of Hajime, while Chiaki sat next to them. Hajime set the phone up on its popsocket and hit play.

The video began, showing a bar with blurry lights and familiar faces.

\---

"Ibuki, why are you recording us?" 

Ibuki smiled behind her phone. "Whenever we go out drinking, barely anyone remembers! So Ibuki decided to keep her memories tonight!"

"Hey, I'm usually pretty sober." Hajime complained while holding a beer.

Fuyuhiko next to him laughed. "Only because you never accept my drinking challenges!"

"Because Nagito is a lightweight and doesn't make good decisions sober, let alone drunk."

On the other side of him, Nagito clung to Hajime's arm with a flushed face. "Ah, no need to look after me! I'll just stay here, after all why would I want to love someone who oozes such hope?" Fuyuhiko grinned. "See, he's fine with it. So whatcha say?" Hajime rolled his eyes. "Why not?" Hajime had to admit Fuyuhiko was not a lightweight. But Hajime was a stubborn bitch, so in the end, Hajime ended red faced and Fuyuhiko ended up passed out. Peko came over and picked up the short man bridal style with ease. "It is best we get home now. Goodnight everyone." Nagito frantically waved. "Oh, how sad I am to watch such hopeful figures leave but I'm really glad I can stay here with my loved one." Nagito slurred, barely understandable. Hajime turned towards Nagito and lifted his chin up. Leaning forward, Hajime captured Nagito's lips in his own. Nagito opened his mouth easily and Hajime shoved his tongue, ripping a moan out of the white haired boy. Ibuki whistled. "My oh my, Hajime is horny drunk! It's like the finale at a firework show. Explosions!" Kazuichi pulled the two apart, rather drunk himself. "Hajime, as your soul brother, I must protect you and those you love. That- That is why I can't allow you to have sex in a bar!" They were luck it was only their friends there, otherwise they would probably have more issues. "You couldn't have known we were going to fuck, I'm gonna wait until we get home." Hajime grumbled as Nagito out his head in the crook of Hajime's neck. Being the drunken mess he was, Kazuichi fell to his knees sobbing. "I failed my soul brother! The only worse thing is allowing him to get a tattoo on this state!" Nagito faced Hajime and gasped. "Babe, I should get a tattoo!" "Then let's get you a tattoo!" Hajime stood up as Nagito stumbled into his arms. Kazuichi fell face first on the ground while sobbing out a curse.

Hajime wrapped an arm around Nagito's waist and started towards the exit.

"Ooh Ibuki wants to go! This is a precious memory! "

Chiaki stood up and yawned. "I'll go too, because Ibuki drove me here."

So with no more volunteers, the four skipped a block down to the twenty four hour tattoo parlor.

The door bell ringed and opened to reveal Hajime, Nagito hanging to him like a money, Chiaki drunk and tired, and Ibuki following with her phone.

Hajime and Nagito hopped to the front desk. Nagito cleared his throat and tried to speak without slurring. "Uhm, I would like a tattoo please."

The man at the front desk sighed. "I'm sorry, but we can't give drunk people tattoos."

Nagito immediately got tears in his eyes and put his hands together in a beg. "Oh please, I beg you! Don't deny true hope for something so dumb!" 

The man sighed. "Fine." Nagito cheered and started kissing Hajime, who lifted him him up to deepen their make out.

The front desk man called out to the back. "Prepare the needles for temporary ink, we got persistent drunks!"

\---

The video ends as Nagito sighs in relief. "Thank God! It will come off."

Hajime groaned. "This is why we don't drink much. Bad thing's happen when I drink."

Nagito chuckled and leaned back into him. "I don't know, drunk Hajime seemed fun." 

Hajime pushed their noses together. "Maybe you can meet him again. But maybe just when we're in the apartment."

"Well, we're here now. And in the video you did say when we get home." Nagito straddled Hajime and pushed him into the couch.

"Wait, Chiaki is right here!" They both looked over, to see the tiny girl dead asleep again, somehow not woken up by the movement.

The two got up. Hajime gently laid a blanket over her and the two walked into the kitchen.

"Do you know when that thing will wear off?"

Nagito shrugged. "Sometime soon probably." Nagito thought for a second. "Hey, what happened to your pants?"

Hajime suddenly remembered he still had no pants. "I still don't know."

"Ibuki can answer that!" The girl herself shouted as she entered the kitchen. 

"After Nagito got his lion, suggested by yours truly, we decided to stop at the gas station before heading back here. While Ibuki and Chiaki were looking at energy drinks and candy. You two disappeared, but there were super inappropriate noises from the bathroom. The on duty worker heard and yelled at you to leave before she grabbed her shot gun. When you came out, Nagito had bite marks all over his neck and Hajime rushed out with no pants. Then we all just ran here."

Hajime flushed. "Oh my god. I can never go back there."

Nagito laughed. "Well, that explains the hickeys and missing pants."

Hajime just sat down at his kitchen table and sighed. 

"Ibuki needs a ride back to her car." Ibuki said.

"We'll drive you and Chiaki later." Hajime grumbled.

"Can we get donuts too?"

"Sure. Why not?"


End file.
